


Красная смерть

by krapivka37



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Team, Zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда попадает в эпицентр зомби-апокалипсиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красная смерть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212349) by [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger). 



Джейн стоял в углу чердака, спиной плотно вжимаясь в стену, в руках он сжимал тяжелую железяку. На полу перед ним лежал окровавленный труп Рона - агента КБР, который пятнадцать минут назад пытался оторвать Джейну голову. Патрик нерешительно, как по тонкому льду, шагнул вперед, но передумал и отступил, пока снова не прижался спиной к обеспечивающей безопасность кирпичной стене.  
\- Грейс, - позвал он шепотом. - Грейс!  
\- Что? - ответила Ван Пелт. Она сидела в кресле у окна, сжимая в руке пистолет, и вглядывалась в темноту города.  
\- Возьми палку и потыкай тело.  
Ван Пелт неохотно отвернулась от окна и посмотрела на Джейна через плечо.  
\- Фу, не буду. Да и зачем? - скривившись, спросила она.  
\- Может оно еще живое. Или немертвое. Или как это там называется. Потыкай и посмотри, вдруг оно пошевелится.  
\- Я не собираюсь тыкать в него палкой. Это неуважение, - Грейс смотрела на него недоверчиво.  
\- В "это", Грейс, а не "в него". Это труп, он не будет возражать.  
Она закатила глаза и вернулась к наблюдению за окном.  
\- Тогда сам и тыкай.  
Джейн собирался ответить, когда снаружи послышался шум. Кто-то подошел к двери и остановился. Ван Пелт вскочила с кресла и приготовилась стрелять, направив пистолет на дверь, пока Патрик пытался забиться поглубже в безопасный угол.  
Тяжелая чердачная дверь медленно отворилась, открыв взгляду темный коридор. На мгновение Ван Пелт и Джейн затаили дыхание, пока, наконец, внутрь не вошел Ригсби. Он остановился, увидев пистолет в руках Ван Пелт.  
\- Это все еще я, - сказал он и попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка не отразилась в его глазах. С другой стороны, радость Ван Пелт была подлинной, она опустила пистолет и побежала через всю комнату, чтобы обнять Ригсби.  
\- Слава богу. Я так волновалась.  
Ее ладонь задержалась на его руке, даже когда она, наконец, разжала объятия, ее пальцы легко касались окровавленной ткани рубашки. Они стояли на месте, смущенно улыбаясь друг другу, пока Джейн не кашлянул.  
\- Не хочу прерывать этот кажущийся важным момент, но ...  
Ригсби поспешно отступил, а затем резко дернулся, только теперь заметив тело на полу.  
\- Эй, что случилось? Вы в порядке? - Он автоматически потянулся к Ван Пелт, но остановил себя до того, как прикоснулся к ней.  
\- Да, у нас все в порядке, - сказала Ван Пелт. - Он был на крыше. Мы не заметили его, пока он не попытался схватить меня.  
Все трое повернулись и посмотрели на окно на противоположной стене комнаты. Ригсби покрепче сжал пистолет.  
\- Остальные еще не вернулись? – спросил он.  
Ван Пелт отрицательно покачала головой, на ее лице появилось беспокойство.  
\- На сколько все плохо?  
Ригсби вздохнул и потер лицо.  
\- Плохо. Весь второй этаж пуст. Я не знаю, сумели ли они выбраться, или … - его передернуло.  
На лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги – Ригсби и Ван Пелт снова подняли оружие.  
\- Это я, - позвал Чо, заходя в комнату.  
Он где-то оставил пиджак и галстук и оставался в рубашке, весь левый бок которой был забрызган кровью. Он быстро осмотрел комнату, оценивая ситуацию, а затем сел на временную кровать Джейна и стал перезаряжать пистолет.  
\- Гараж заблокирован. У нас нет шансов пройти там.  
\- Сколько? – спросил Ригсби, слегка прерывающимся голосом.  
Чо поднял глаза, ловя его взгляд, а потом стал стирать одеялом кровь со своего лица.  
\- Слишком много, - он снова обратил все свое внимание на пистолет. - Я внизу видел босса и Хайтауэр. Они должны вернуться с минуты на минуту.  
Как по заказу, Лисбон появилась в дверях.  
\- Все в порядке? - спросила она. Зайдя в комнату, она быстро осмотрелась, убеждаясь, что все на месте.  
Вошедшая вслед за Лисбон Хайтауэр закрыла дверь.  
\- Мы столкнулись с группой зомби на кухне. В здании их может быть еще много, поэтому мы должны быстрее убираться отсюда.  
Она и Лисбон сложили на пол оружие и другие найденные ими трофеи. Без лишних разговоров, остальные члены команды разделили их между собой.  
Джейн вопросительно посмотрел на Хайтауэр.  
\- Они в безопасности, - ответила она. – Я смогла связаться с сестрой, и сейчас они едут на север вместе с военным конвоем. Они будут ждать нас в безопасной зоне.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул в ответ Джейн.  
\- Какой план, босс?  
\- Завтра из Райли Филд отправляется ещё один конвой. Это наш шанс. Попытаемся встретиться и проследовать с ними до безопасной зоны.  
\- Можем взять один из внедорожников, - Ригсби посмотрел на Чо. – Удастся ли нам …  
\- Нет.  
Все повернулись и посмотрели на Джейна. Он стоял на коленях на полу и упаковывал вместе с Ван Пелт продукты и остальные запасы в вещмешок.  
\- Это слишком рискованно, - задумчиво заметил он, взвешивая в руках бутылку воды. – Вспышка эпидемии пришлась на время утреннего пика дорожного движения - люди умирали, оказавшись запертыми, как в ловушке, в своих машинах, и заблокировали дороги. Если мы не добудем одну из машин спецназа и не превратим её во что-нибудь типа бронетранспортёра, пригодного для войны в городских условиях, - нам лучше идти пешком.  
\- Он прав, - сказала Лисбон, - мы окажемся в мышеловке.  
\- И, для начала, нам нужно выбраться из здания, - добавил Чо.  
Ван Пелт закончила упаковку вещей и выпрямилась, присоединяясь к остальным, но Джейн остался сидеть на полу.  
\- Звук, - неожиданно проговорил он и посмотрел на остальных заблестевшими глазами.  
– Они идут на звук. Когда Рон атаковал нас, он не обращал на меня никакого внимания, пока я не крикнул, чтобы предупредить Грейс. Звук привлек его внимание. Кажется, у меня появился план, но, сначала нам нужно вернуться и захватить кое-что из хранилища улик, - улыбнулся Джейн.  
Со стороны лестницы послышались стоны, сопроводившиеся глухим стуком. Члены команды переглянулись между собой и начали заряжать оружие. Джейн застегнул вещмешок и закинул его на плечо.  
\- У нас мало времени. Придётся тебе объяснять всё по дороге, - Хайтауэр подняла дробовик.  
В то время как агенты вооружались, Лисбон направилась к Джейну. Она достала свой пистолет и вложила ему в руку.  
\- Никаких возражений. Когда мы выйдем за эту дверь, каждый должен быть вооружен.  
\- Да, мэм, - устало улыбнулся ей Джейн.  
\- Все готовы? – спросила Хайтауэр, занимая позицию у двери.  
Лисбон взяла последний дробовик и остановилась.  
\- Да пошло всё к черту, - пробормотала она.  
Она повернулась на каблуках и, схватив Джейна за лацканы пиджака, притянула его к себе для поцелуя, прежде чем он смог начать сопротивляться. Когда она, наконец, отпустила его, всё что он мог сделать - это ошеломленно посмотреть на неё.  
Она разгладила на нем пиджак, а затем, ткнув его пальцем в грудь, сказала: «Не дай себя убить».  
Шарканье ног за дверью становилось всё ближе.  
\- Ну, вот и началось, - сказала Хайтауэр.  
\- Лисбон, и я пойдем первыми, остальные следуют за нами. Джейн, старайся держаться в центре группы, - она проверила свой дробовик в последний раз, а затем повернулась к группе, ловя взгляд каждого из них. - Что бы ни случилось, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что мне было приятно работать со всеми вами.  
Она крепко взялась за ручку двери, остальные подняли оружие и приготовились.  
\- Выдвигаемся.


End file.
